


Friends in the Storm

by icandrawamoth



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Astraphobia, Community: fan_flashworks, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Shippy Gen, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Evie is deathly afraid of storms; Mal helps distract her.





	Friends in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks challenge "loud."

They've been lucky to have nice weather since they left the Ise, but even Auradon can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time. Now, dark clouds are brewing outside, casting everything in shadow, occasionally, lightning flickering in the distance. The rain isn't falling yet, but it's coming.

Mal lounges on her bed reading a textbook as Evie sits across the room at her vanity, working on a new dress design. The blue-haired girl keeps looking up and glancing nervously out the window; the movement keeps catching Mal's eye over the top of her book.

“Freaking out constantly isn't going to make the weather better,” she says finally, not unkindly.

Evie frowns at her. “Just because you don't have any silly fears-”

“I'm not making fun,” Mal assures her. She puts her book down and motions Evie over. “Come sit by me?”

Evie glances between the window, her sketchpad, and Mal for a long moment before standing. She's halfway to the bed when there's a blinding flash of lightning what seems like just outside the window, followed immediately by an ear-splitting _crack_ of thunder as the sky opens up. Evie yelps and dives onto the bed head-first.

Mal can practically feel the entire bed shaking as Evie shivers against her. “Come on, E,” she says gently, reaching out to stroke her friend's long hair. “It's just thunder. It's not going to hurt you.”

“I hate storms,” Evie mumbles from where her face is hidden against the duvet. “I hate them. I hate them so much.” Suddenly, she peers up, brown eyes wide. “Is there a spell in your mom's book that'll make it go away?”

Mal makes a wry face. “Even my mom isn't that powerful.” Evie groans and hides her face again, slapping her hands over her ears as thunder rolls again, thankfully not as loud this time. Mal brushes her fingers through her hair again, going for distraction.

And then a thought occurs to her. “Hey.” She pokes Evie's hand until her friend hesitantly uncovers her ears and looks up at her again. “Didn't Jay and Carlos say something about getting a new video game the other day? Maybe we can go over and play it with them.” The fear on Evie's face gives way a little as she considers the idea. “They're probably scared, too,” Mal says. Then she laughs softly. “Well, Carlos, anyway. Jay would never admit it. Playing together would would distract us all.”

Evie smiles as she gets to her feet and straightens her outfit. “You have the best ideas, Mal.” There's more lightning and thunder from outside, and her expression wavers, but she stays where she is.

Mal stands and takes her hand, giving her a smile of her own. “Let's go.”


End file.
